This invention is concerned with and relates to water run-off trough systems erected on the eaves of residential buildings, and in particular to improvements to such systems which will eliminate debris, ice, snow, etc. and other objects from lodging in the gutter and obstructing or impeding the normal path of rain run-off water into the gutter and to its final destination.
Most all roof structures are pitched (sloped) and provide gutters at the eaves in order to efficiently control the collection and disposal of rain run-off water to keep it away from the building foundations.
These gutters, however, are a natural receptacle for every conceivable foreign matter carried by gravity, wind and rain run-off. This debris interferes with the proper functioning of the gutters. Many ingenious attempts have surfaced over the years since Benjamin F. Nye, U.S. Pat. No. 603,611, May 3, 1898 conceived of the deflector principle to solve this problem. None to date has been successful in solving the problem intoto.
For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,295,264; 4,418,504; 4,965,969 and countless others have employed a sieving or screening means positioned above the trough opening to separate the debris from the water. A screening device becomes a clogging device and they lose their functionality. These devices have been largely rejected as not feasible in the marketplace.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,669,950 to Bartholomew and 2,873,700 to Heier were early attempts which did not effectively resolve existing problems. Their shortcomings are obvious, see Prior Art discussion. Other attempts to be noted here are U.S. Pat. Nos. 836,012; 891,405; 891,406; 2,672,832; 4,455,791; 4,435,925; and 4,497,146. Attempts as recently as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,969 Dan E. Antenen, Oct. 30, 1990 and 5,016,404 Jeffrey M. Briggs, May 21, 1991 fail to grasp the need for a unique debris-free system which will accommodate all existing gutter/roof slope juxtapositions, while requiring no tools for installation.
Even though the scientific theory has been available for many years, as far as we know it has never been pragmatically applied, thus never being commercially accepted or put into practice in what one might consider a functionally acceptable embodiment. This may have resulted from the rejection exhibited by consumers to incur extra cost or expense associated with initially high installation cost for an essentially nonperfected product. Market research has verified that to date, no existing gutter shield system, deflector or otherwise, has the pragmatic flexibility and adaptability which make for a trouble-free, fast and efficient installation. Gutter systems personnel and roofers (installers) and consumers etc. will not tolerate time consuming, costly and/or aesthetically unsound installation attempts to "retrofit" existing gutter systems. It appears the major reason why the concept has not found widespread acceptance to date is twofold: 1. the critical design required for efficient function has not surfaced to date; 2. the cost reflected in the fabrication and especially the installation due to insufficient design configurations do not make it practically feasible. The specific shortcomings are myriad and systemically involve areas of design associated with steep slopes, arcuate deficiencies, inadequate support facilities, insufficient hydrophilicity, poor hydroport design, and provide no options regarding roof slope or gutter juxtaposition problems, etc. Whatsoever the insufficiencies, the obvious fact remains the market has not accepted debris shielding/water run-off control devices as a practical solution to this gutter debris problem as of this date. I have developed a means to resolve all existing gutter debris/shield problems. I have invented and disclosed a unique gutter shield embodiment which is applicable and adaptable to any existing eaves gutter system regardless of roof slope angle or gutter juxtaposition. This means requires an essentially level gutter trough and no installation tools. See installation inadequacies of the prior art listed above. These present practical difficulties involving installation conflicts that are generated by cumbersome hardware and insufficient design features that are too rigid and relatively complex structurally, usually requiring gutter relocation difficulties.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is an eaves gutter means for preventing the passage of most all debris into the subject gutter regardless of how this debris is conveyed. Another object is to provide an eaves gutter with the means to maintain an uninterrupted water run-off system. Another object is to provide a means for preventing entrance of debris into an eaves gutter, wherein said gutter is open for visual inspection and still water evaporation. It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for preventing entrance of debris into an eaves gutter, said means comprising no moving parts, permitting visual inspection, minimal fabrication (cost), no installation tools and being adaptable to all roof slope/gutter juxtapositions. It is a further object to provide means for preventing entrance of debris into an eaves gutter of conventional design whereby any debris detained by said means may be dislodged and purged by natural phenomena, a means whereby damming conditions cannot generate themselves.
Other objects and benefits will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.